Sister Of the Mist
by EmpheralBeauty
Summary: Amethyst (Misty), is the twin sister of Mammon, the mist arcobeleno. After he left she started to hate him while he left not to freak her out due to the curse. Misty is as powerful as her brother, maybe even the same? She possesses the ability to transform into a feline, how will that work out? Misty then joins the 10ths guardians as the mist guardian.


Summery: Amethyst (Misty), is the twin sister of Mammon, the mist arcobeleno. After he left she started to hate him while he left not to freak her out due to the curse. Misty is as powerful as her brother, maybe even the same? She possesses the ability to transform into a feline, how will that work out? Misty then joins the 10ths guardians as the mist guardian (before Chrome had a chance to introduce herself so Misty took her place.)

Chapter 1: Misty of the Mist

* * *

Misty never used to hate him, not even a little. Promising he would return but never did, she then realized the truth. The truth that she would never see her brother again, and she was fine with that.

Her appearance had changed since the day Viper left. Instead of her normal past the wast purplish hair and eyes, she now has shoulder-length purplish hair and eyes but in front of some people, she'll change then to dark blue.

It's been years since she last saw her brother, now lives in her friends house, hiding herself in her friends cabin in the woods, disguising herself as a black cat with piercing purplish eyes and upside down triangle on her cheeks.

Going to find one of her old friends, Reborn, who sent her a letter telling her to meet him in Namimori. Of course she would stay in cat form when she got there but for now she remains in her human form, in order to ride the plane there.

~Time Skip~ (Sorry I'm not going to write the plane ride)

Misty reverted to her cat form after walking out of the airport. She had a bag around her neck, carrying her clothes for her human form. She wondered where she was going to stay for the time she remained in Japan.

She held the letter Reborn had sent her in her small kitten mouth as she walked down the street. Hoping for someone to show her where the house she was supposed to meet him at.

Misty spotted a tow girls walking down the street. She meowed, dropping the letter in front of them as the girl with a pony tail (Haru) picked it up and read it. "That Tsunas house,"She smiled at the Misty as the girl picked her up, holding her in her arms.

"Thats a cute kitty. I wonder why it had a letter to Tsuna's house," She short haired girl (Kyoko) said, petting Misty's head, with her purring.

Misty couldn't talk in front of the girls because they aren't from the mafia and it would freak them out. She meowed again and squirmed her way out of the girls grasp, walking in the middle of the two girls.

Tsuna was outside with Lambo, and I-pin. "Hello Tsuna?" Kyoko asked walking up to all of them.

"Ah.. Kyoko? What are you doing here," Tsuna asked, slightly blushing.

She smiled, "Well Haru and I found a kitty with a note leading here."

Misty sat in the middle on the two girls, staring up at the two teens. She meowed, Misty wanted to see Reborn not the people in front on her. She had the letter in front of her. Using her cat claws she underlined the word "Reborn".

Tsuna looked at the underlining, "Reborn? I wonder where he is right now."

"Lambo wants to play with kitty!" Lambo yelled grabbing Misty's tail, causing her she meow in pain, and claw him. Lambo started crying.

"That isn't nice Kitty!" Haru yelled at Misty, who simply hissed at her. "Well anyways I have things to do. Bye Tsuna!" Haru said leaving with Kyoko who was waving.

Reborn landed of Tsuna's head.

"Reborn!"

"Ciaossu."

"Do you know anything about this," Tsuna handed him the letter.

Reborn simply nodded, "This is Misty, the new mist guardian."

"What! But Shes a cat! How can... Ow!" Tsuna said feeling a bite on his lag. It was Misty was seemed a bit angry at him for called her a cat.

"I'm not a simple cat! I take a cat form when I want." She said releasing her teeth.

"So your not a cat?" Tsuna asked, confused.

"I would take my human form but I dont want people staring at me," She said a bit coldly.

"What do you mean?"

"No-Good Tsuna, She'll be naked."

He blushed a bit, "Ah, umm, maybe it's a good idea not to change here."

She nodded.

"Tsuna you should call the rest of the guardian and introduce them to her."

"Maybe at tonight's match?"

"Good idea. Next match is storm."

~Time Skip~

It was now dark out, and time for the storm battle. Tsuna, Reborn and Misty were going to meet up with the rest of the guardian. A nervous kitty she was. In her human form, she walked down the street and up to the school. Soon meeting up with Tsuna's friends and guardian.

"Tsuna who's the girl?" Ryohei asked.

Misty smiled, "I'm Amethyst but i'd like to be called Misty."

"It's nice to meet you Misty," Takeshi smiled back at her.

"She's the mist guardian." Reborn stated.

"Alright! Finally a mist."

Misty's smile grew a bit but it reverted back to her normal bored expressions.

"Where's Gokudera?"

"I thought he would be with you."

"He's probably with Shamal."

"Maybe."

Inside the school she soon meet the Varia, just by looking at them she started to feel this hatred for them. Not knowing why she started to despise them.

"VOI! Did he wuss out?!" Squalo yelled.

"Whats the point in running? When they lose the ring conflict, they're all going to die anyways," The storm prince said with a small smile.

"They would have to kill me eight times just to finish me off," Misty said plainly.

"What do you mean Misty?" Tsuna said with the rest of the gang looking at her, except Reborn since he knew.

She frowned, "Since i'm cursed as a cat, i have nine lives, thus meaning i can come back."

"If you have nine lives shouldn't you have nine instead of eight?" Takeshi asked.

"That's right but I've died once before."

"Must had been painful," Tsuna said with a frown.

Misty smiled small, "Don't be sad, it wasn't your fault."

"VOI! Stop your chit chat!"

"Ushishi, Yeah. The prince wants to play."

_'Play? Is he still a child?'_ Misty thought.

An explosion near the clock (or it was the clock o.o). It was Gokudera, "Sorry to keep you waiting, 10th."

The battle of the Storm started. Misty sighed as Gokudera looked at her, "Who's the girl?"

"Ah yes. This is our mist guardian, her name is Misty," Tsuna said with a smile.

"Finally our mist made her appearance." He said patting her head.

Misty grabbed his pressure point in his wrist, "It would be wise not to touch me or it will cost you."

"Cost me what?

"Your hand."

"Shishi. Your mist guardian." Bel said with his smile going bigger. "She doesn't look like much."

She frowned. Underestimating her isn't a good idea but since this isn't her fight, she cant hurt or mess with him.

"Bel," Viper began. "It isn't good to underestimate someone."

* * *

End of Chapter One. Review is you want me to continue.


End file.
